nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 4c (Stars of Io)
The party continues on from the Mindflayer Cave-fights some orcs at the Meteor Site and returns to Mosstone. Party then hurries back to Nentir Vale to collect the Fanged Amulet from Gardmore Abbey. Party is successful and returns to Mosstone after borrowing Nimozaran's submarine. Status *Location: ??? *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 1000 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 1000 **Meghan - Pederin ***XP: 1000 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 1000 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: 1000 *Date: July 24, 2011 Summary Meteor Site Party cleared up Mind Flayer's Cave. Headed toward Meteor Crash Site. Gnarlimb and Pederin climbed tree. Found crater. Headed toward crater. Saw signs of dire boar. Saw signs of orc. Proceeded with caution. Saw orcs investigating crater. Decided to try to convert boar mount. Wuelasselin created a distraction and Pederin tried to release boar with an aimed arrow. Pederin failed to sever the bindings of Boar. Leader orc mage person set high alert. Party struggled through the subsequent conflict having drained themselves during the Mindflayer encounter but the party was eventually victorious--even managing to tame the dire boarRK1. Mosstone Party returned to Mosstone. Brought meteor to mages guild for reward. Wuelasselin also obtained recognition and membership to the guild. Party rested on boat. Fallcrest Party used teleportation circle to arrive in Fallcrest the next day. On way out was stopped by crazy-shop-keep--tried to bluff shop keep. May not have been successful. Fallcrest-Gardmore Abbey On the way to Gardmore Abbey party saw camp of Goldweaver's army--probably headed toward Gardmore. Party circled around and rode on through the night. Gardmore Abbey Arrived in Gardmore Abbey exhausted but well ahead of Goldweaver's men. Rested. Then headed to the Fang's room. Encountered Angels guarding the doors. Ensuing battle was challenging but this time surmountable and the party was able to succeed in retrieving the amulet once againRK2. Gardmore Abbey-Fallcrest On the way to Fallcrest party saw Goldweaver's men approaching the distance. Party decided to avoid them. Later saw another group chasing after Goldweaver's menRK3. Party headed back to Fallcrest. Fallcrest Back in Fallcrest party had radish-wizard examine Khayu's Shield. To their surprise, and chagrin, it was discovered to be fake: a high-quality mundane shield enchanted to appear as a powerful artifact, but lacking any true beneficial magic. Party discussed future plans to gather more stars. Radish overheard them and when they mentioned a need for a submersible vessel he indicated that he has one. He let party borrow the vessel for a 2500gp security deposit. As party was preparing to leave back to Mosstone, a single surviving member of the group of Goldweaver's men that the party had previously avoided returned to Fallcrest wounded. Gnarlimb healed the soldier and party learned a little about the other group. Party teleports back to Mosstone carrying the submarine and stows the submarine on their boat. Commentary * RK1The converse of my last two encounter notes: This fight was probably a little harder than intended due to failure to utilize the battle field properties and the fact that we were pretty well spent after the mindflayer encounter. * RK2I think this encounter did a good job of showing how much more power our party has acquired. * RK3I like how alive the world feels with things like this. We are not the only forces at work here. Loot *Meteor Crash Site **Giant Meteor Stone **Dire Boar **Berserker's Great Axe *Gardmore Abbey **Amulet of the Fang (...again) *Fallcrest **Submarine (for a 2500gp security deposit)